gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Game Night
The family game show in which America's favorite board games come to life, and presented in new ways never seen before. Gameplay Two families compete in a series of games based on Hasbro's most popular board games. Five games are played each show. Each time a family wins a game, they win a prize plus a choice of Monopoly Crazy Cash Cards from a shelf at what's called the "Monopoly Crazy Cash Corner" on the left of the set. The Games Here are the games featured on the show: *'Guess Who?' - Both families played a toss-up round for the right to pick the first card. Unlike the normal board game, the families try to identify a famous celebrity real or fictional & past or present. Host Todd read clues to the celebrity one at a time. The first family to buzz-in with the correct identity won the right to pick a Crazy Cash Card first, but an incorrect answer from the buzz-in family gave the opposing team the first pick. The loser of the toss-up round picked second. *'Scrabble Flash' - Five tile-like monitors (with a letter on each one) were placed on a table in front of the families. The families' job was to make 3-5 letter words using the letters shown. They took turns, and if the word they make was legal, they scored as many points as there are letters. The first family to score 25 points won the game. *'Bop-It Boptagon' - Each family member is placed at a "Bop-It" station (Twist-It, Pull-It, Shout-It, Kick-It, Whack-It, Honk-It, Crash-It, and the titular Bop-It). A command is given, and the person at the appropriate station must perform that command. If their late in performing it, or they do it out of turn, they are eliminated. At random points, commands of "Rotate-It" or "Reverse-It" will be given, causing all players to move one space clockwise or counter-clockwise. The last surviving family member(s) (on the same team) wins the game for their team. *'Cranium' - One of four different "pillers" is put into play, and the questions or clues are based around that piller. **'Data Head' - There are different ways to play this game: ***'1.' Each team has two minutes to guess as many clues as possible, earning 10 points for each one. ***'2.' Teams took turns answering questions with the first four questions going to the kids, and the second four going to the adults. Each correct answer is worth 10 points in round one & 20 points in round two. ***'3.' All questions are toss-ups. The first team to buzz-in with a correct answer scores the points. If answered incorrectly, the opposing team scored the points or had a chance to steal (whichever comes first). **Either way, the family with the most points won the game. If the game ended in a tie, a tie-breaker toss-up question was asked with the first team to buzz-in with a correct answer winning the game, otherwise the game went to the opponents. **'Creative Cat' - To start, near the end of a segment, the child contestants took their own tables with wads of clay on them back stage. Each team of children had cards which told them what object they must make with the clay. Then after the break, the kids were brought back out with their works under the dome covers. Now one at a time, the kids' work was revealed, and the parents whose kids' claywork was revealed had 15 seconds to guess what the claymade object is. A correct guess earned 10 points times the number of seconds leftover for a maximum total of 150 points. In the next round, it was the parents turn to do some creating. Only this time instead of shaping object out of clay, they drew objects; the catch was that they must draw blindfolded. Each parent had 15 seconds to draw the subject while the kids were guessing. Again correct answers are worth 10 points times the number of seconds leftover, and with parents drawing individually, the maximum total was 300 points. Again, the family with the most points won the game. In the event that the first family was unable to catch up, the opposing family won without being able to draw; they won it by default. *'Guesstures Freefall' - Three family members are suspended above the floor above a "Guesstures" logo, and must convey clues about a person, place, or thing to their partner, who has two minutes to guess as many as they can, earning ten points for each one. The player can pass, but each time they do, the suspended family member briefly drops to the ground; they are brought back up before their next turn. The family with the most points won the game, but if the game ended in a tie, the family who passed the fewest times won. *'Connect 4 Basketball' - The families face the familiar Connect Four game board, each member grabbing a red or yellow volleyball, and shooting it at the board. Before each shot, they call their shot, though calling it wrong will not be counted against them. Just like in normal Connect 4, the object of the game is to get four balls in either a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal pattern. The first family to do so wins. *'Bounce 'N Boogie Boggle' - The family faces a "Boggle" grid; twenty-five letters are revealed, and each player searches for words that can be constructed from sequentially adjacent letters, horizontally, vertically or diagonally neighboring. Words must be at least three letters long, may include singular and plural (or other derived forms) separately, but may not use the same letter cube more than once per word. The grid is a monitor built into the floor, one member from each team takes turns jumping onto the letters to spell out the words. Each acceptable word is scored at one point per letter, and whichever family has the higher score after two minutes wins the game. In addition, a "bonus" word is revealed to the folks at home; if a family can find this word, they win a bonus prize. *'Operation Relay' - The families play individually in this game. Members of the family in control took turns playing this game like a relay race. One member of the family faced the Operation board. He/she took the tweezers in hand and pulled out one of the suffering items on the board. Once that player did that, he/she ran through an obstacle course and placed the object on a different board next to the picture of the piece he/she got. Completing the task earned points according to the item grabbed; the more difficult trying to take out the piece, the higher the point value. Should a family member touch the sides, or knock over any obstacle, that player loses his/her turn and goes back to the line. Each family has two minutes, and the family with the most points won the game. *'Sorry! Sliders' - Combining elements of Shuffleboard with the classic game, each team slides a giant Sorry! playing piece towards a target; outer section is worth 1 point, middle 3, bullseye 5. The piece must touch a section to count. The opponent's job is to use their own Sorry! piece to knock their opponents piece out of the target towards a "Sorry!" zone, worth no points. The teams play the best of three, the third round if needed, is one-slide, high score wins. Monopoly Crazy Cash Cards In addition to winning a prize, the winning family of each game, selects a "Monopoly Crazy Cash Card"; each one is printed with a Monopoly playing piece, and each containing random cash values. At the end of the show, the cards are entered into a "Monopoly Crazy Cash Machine" to reveal the value of each card. Upon revealing the dollar amount, Monopoly money would spit out of the machine and onto the stage floor; families would usually go wild in it whenever it occurred. The family with the biggest cash total wins a trip. If the card with the biggest amount (always over $10,000) was not chosen nor revealed, Todd would reveal which card it was. Regardless of how they did, both families get to keep all the cash & prizes they won on the show. Inventor Based on several proprietary board games by Hasbro, Milton Bradley, Parker Brothers, and Selchow & Righter Link Official Site Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Family Game